


Strawberry Wine

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [1]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dark!Lee Bodecker, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is 17/18 so technically underage for part of the fic, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, This is a dark fic, Though the age of consent is 16 in Ohio, Training/Grooming, forced blow jobs, with a leather belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: You're just an innocent bunny caught in a wolf's trap.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/OFC, Lee Bodecker/Reader
Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THE TAGS. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN**

Five weeks ago, Sheriff Bodecker’s sister and brother-in-law were killed in a shoot out with a young man from West Virginia who also died during the incident. 

🍓

Three weeks ago, Sheriff Bodecker was re-elected to the position of county sheriff by a landslide. People around town who hadn’t voted for him said it was just out of sympathy. The man had just lost the only family he had left. They were simply pity votes that got him four more years as sheriff. 

🍓

Two weeks ago, Sheriff Bodecker came round to our family farm. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come around. He was always having talks with my pa about the product we got grown between the rows of sweet corn in our garden. I was sitting at the produce stand we kept at the end of the long drive by the main road that led into town when his shiny cruiser stopped in the drive. The book in my lap got coated in a layer of dust that I quickly swept away. 

“Hi Sheriff Bodecker,” I greeted him. “Congratulations on the re-election.”

Pa always said to be polite to the man. No matter what. If he asked for something, I was to get it for him. It didn’t matter if his gaze lingered where it shouldn’t or if he pinched and swatted me on my bottom. It was because of the sheriff that I had so many books. It was because of him I got to finish high school. His blind eye to my family growing marijuana allowed me to have a nicer life with both of my parents.

Sure it wasn’t exactly illegal to grow hemp, but being caught with it on you, even for the first time, gets you sent to jail for at least two years. And my parents weren’t just in possession of it, they were selling it to the locals all around the county, tax-free, right under the law’s nose thanks to Sheriff Lee Bodecker. So long as he continued to get his cut. 

“Thank ya, Bunny,” he slammed the door to his cruiser. “I hear you graduate top of the girls at school?”

I watched the sweat drip down his reddened face. The early summer heat was brutal and it was clear the sheriff was suffering for it if the wet patches around his collar and underarms were anything to go by. When I noticed his gaze flick from the jean shorts I was wearing to my thin cotton shirt, a nervous laugh bubbled out of me as my cheeks heated up. 

“Yeah, I did,” my fingers tightened around the spine of the worn paperback in my lap. 

“Good for you,” he came forward and squeezed my arm before peering at the baskets of fruit we had harvested this morning. “Can you get a bag of them strawberries for me? They are looking mighty ripe today.”

As he said the word ripe, I felt his gaze turn back to me. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t hide the slight shiver that went down my spine or the way the goosebumps on my arm made the hairs there rise. 

Sheriff Bodecker plucked one of the berries from the basket and bit into flesh. The sweet juices coated his lips. He looked me dead in the eye when he licked them clean. It made my skin crawl, especially when he reached directly over me for a second. The star pinned to his chest caught on my shirt and I could smell the Gillette he seemed to bathe in. 

The grin on his face when he saw how embarrassed I was at the close contact was like a wolf who’d just cornered its next meal. Maybe that was why he called me bunny…

After that, he drove up to the house. I was able to read two more chapters in my book before I heard the engine of the cruiser coming back down drive. I filled the brown paper bag with strawberries, just like he asked. He didn’t get out of the car this time and I thanked my lucky stars. I passed the bag through the open passenger window and wished him a good day.

“I’ll see you next week, Bunny, wear a nice dress for me, will ya?” He smirked and drove off. 

🍓

One week ago, Sheriff Bodecker showed up at the farm, just like he said he would. 

Mama had asked me to stay in the house that morning. She let me use her fancy soaps last night to bathe and this morning she braided my hair into a crown around my head with little white daisies. I put on my nice Sunday dress that also had little white flowers on them, per the sheriff’s request. 

When Pa called me into the living room, I saw the tattered leather case next to the front door and the toothy grin on the sheriff’s face. My heart dropped into my shoes. Mama gave me a weak smile, before handing me two things. The first was a copy of the new Agatha Christie novel, something I had asked for for my birthday. The second was a bottle of strawberry wine we had made together last summer. The dusty bottle had been cleaned off and a small white bow was tied around the top.

I tried to ask what was going on but my throat seized up. Mama rubbed both of my arms and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. The sheriff stood up from his seat on the couch, a file tucked under his arm, and Pa got up from his armchair. They walked outside together, taking the case with them, and then it was just us two women. 

“He promised to wait until your 18th birthday.”

🍓

One week ago, I married Sheriff Lee Bodecker.

For the first two days of my living as Mrs. Lee Bodecker, he was my shadow. In the nice, but unkept, house he owned in the fancy neighborhood in Brewer Heights my… husband stalked me like a predator stalks its prey.

He watched me cook our wedding lunch, a meal that should have been shared with all our family and friends if we’d had done this all proper. But I got the feeling whatever had conspired between him and my parents weren’t proper at all. There was no preacher, or justice of the peace to officiate the wedding. If I could even call it that because I didn’t sign a damn thing. 

I tidied up the house to keep my thoughts from wandering back to that. Lee watched me work from the couch, his feet propped up the coffee table. Every time I looked at him, he had a wolfish grin on his face. One that made me feel like he would eat me alive.

After he watched me cook a simple dinner, setting the small dining table with pretty blue porcelain plates I found tucked away in the back of a cabinet, Lee finally spoke more than a single word reply to me. I wish he’d kept his mouth shut. 

“I’m sure you mama told ya about the little promise I made,” he said around a forkful tuna casserole. 

I nodded, my throat seizing up again. How was I supposed to respond to that?

“As long as you’re a good wife for me, Bunny, I’ll be a good husband for you. And if you ain’t, well, I’ll just have to teach ya.”

The way he said that made my blood drain from my face. The sweat prickling at the nape of my neck turned cold. How was he gonna teach me to be a good wife? I took the home economics courses in school, I watched how Mama acted around Pa, but I got the feeling just cooking and cleaning wasn’t going to be enough for him. 

“How… how do I be a good wife for you, Sheriff?” My voice quaked, but I forced the words out. I needed to know. The thought of him beating me into some kind of submission made my stomach turn. 

“For starters, no more of this Sheriff stuff when we are at home. You can call me Lee, or husband.”

“Yes, Lee,” I parroted when he waited for me to respond. 

“Most importantly, I want you to be a good lil’ housewife for me. I expect breakfast for me in the morning when I go to work and dinner when I get home. I like having a roast on Sunday and none of that frozen dinner shit. 

I want you to wear pretty dresses and skirts for me from now on. I don’t want you flashing your legs around to the neighbors in those denim shorts like some kinda whore. As the wife of the sheriff and future mayor, I expect to hear nothing but wonderful things about you in town. 

Lastly, you’ll not deny me anything. If I ask for it, you’ll do it with a pretty little smile on your face. If there is something you want, you’ll ask me nicely. My word is law in this house Bunny.”

I nodded. It was all I could do. 

And I was his perfect little housewife. I only spoke when spoken to. I busied myself the next day again with more housekeeping. Lee had a fancy washing machine in his house, so I did that the second day, hanging up damp clothes on the line in the backyard.

But then it was afternoon, and there was nothing else to do. Lee watched me walk through every room in his house, while I tried to find something, anything out of place. 

“Bunny, why don’t you get a blanket from the hall closet and your new book, we can sit outside and enjoy the sunshine before you gotta start making dinner.”

Lee’s suggestion seemed innocent enough, but there was still that grin on his face. It didn’t matter though, I did as he asked. I wasn’t gonna take any risks. Even when he watched me bathe and had me wear the skimpy, cotton babydoll pajamas to bed, I didn’t question it. Even when I woke this morning, with him pressed against my back and his hand under my top, groping me, I didn’t fight him. My fear of his anger was too great. I had heard rumors of how angry he could get. 

So we laid on a blanket in the soft grass of Lee’s… our backyard. The wind whipped the laundry on the line and pulled the shorter hairs from my ponytail. Lee asked me to read to him out loud, so I did. I was a few pages in when his hand began to travel up my skirt. I pressed on, trying to distract myself from fingers tickling my calf. When they squeezed the back of my thigh to the point of hurting, I stopped and looked behind me. 

Lee was pleasuring himself. When our eyes locked, his face twisted into that wolfish grin. 

“C’mere Bunny, I wanna teach you something every good wife should know.”

I hesitated and that was my first mistake. The anger flashed behind his eyes and a hard smack fell on the back of my thighs. Despite the sting in my leg and tears threatening to spill out my eyes, I moved off my stomach and sat next to my husband. 

That wasn’t what he wanted. He grabbed my arm hard enough to bruise and yanked me until I was straddling one of his thighs. His lips smashed against mine. That was our first kiss, my first kiss. It felt all wrong, but there was no fight in me. I let him devour my mouth, praying that some part of me would grow to like it, maybe even like him.

He undid the buttons at the top of my dress, revealing the white bra underneath. Even though he didn’t seem to have a problem revealing himself in the backyard, I had a problem with him revealing me. 

"Lee," I gasped. "We're outside."

I wasn't saying no. He could teach me whatever he wanted to teach me, just not here. It wasn't decent. 

"Don't worry Bunny, Baby," he kissed my neck, followed by biting me.

The sound that came out of me sounded exactly like how I imagined our relationship. It was a weak whimper of prey caught in the jaws of a predator. It was a complete juxtaposition of how my body reacted. My face flushed and a tingling sensation settled between my legs. 

The tingling only grew as he played with my body. Maybe I should have been fighting him. I barely knew him and I was letting do these lewd things to me. I knew I should have been embarrassed when he moved my cotton panties to the side and began to run his knuckle through my wet petals. But the words coming out of his mouth washed over me. 

"Fuck you're so wet for me ain'tcha? My good little wife is a naughty bunny."

The knuckle moved over my bud and I jerked into his hand. He chuckled and continued to do that until I thought I was going to scream. Then he stopped. Lee moved my hand to his burning hot erection. With his hand wrapped around mine, controlling the grip and speed of this lesson, he pleasured himself under the skirt of my dress. The tip of him bumped against my bud, keeping me on some sort of knife's edge.

"That's it Bunny, Baby. Keep working my cock, just like that. Fuck, you keep making those little moans and I won't be able to keep my promise. But I am nothing if not a man of my word."

I hadn't even realized he'd let go of my hand until it and my panties were covered in his seed. The sticky fluid made any sensation I was feeling fade away. Shame filled me and caused tears to prick in the corner of my eyes. 

Lee's soft hands rested on my cheek. 

"Don't cry Bunny, you'll get to cum soon enough when I'm buried, balls deep, in your sweet cunt."

🍓

Three days ago, Lee punished me for breaking a rule.

After he left for work, I tore off the pajamas he had ruined with his seed. He seemed to enjoy ruining all my clothes with his spend. I searched our shared closet for anything else to wear, but all that was there were his neatly pressed uniforms, a few casual clothes, and my leather case. I cursed myself for not doing laundry sooner. I should have known I’d run out of the type of clothes he wanted me to wear. I didn’t have many to begin with, but normally Mama and I did laundry every other day. It didn’t seem right to run the washing machine if it wasn’t full. It would have been a waste of soap. 

So I pulled my denim shorts out of the case. There was no clean underwear, but Lee wasn’t home, I should have been fine in just those and one of his loose shirts. No one came to visit me or to drop things off at the house. The postman left the mail in the box at the end of the drive. No one would see me, and the laundry should have been dry before he got home, I could dress myself up as his perfect little housewife then. 

I was pouring boiling hot strawberry gelatin into small molds with strawberries in them when I heard the front door slam. I was hoping the sweet, cool treat would keep him soft. That if I was extra nice I’d be allowed to go to the library or maybe see my parents. 

I was trapped now though. My hands trembled as I continued to pour the last of the jello into its molds while I could feel the rage simmering in the door frame. He wasn’t saying anything. I knew he could see what I was wearing - the knee-length shorts and a loose shirt that smelled like his deodorant. They were the only thing I had on and the illogical part of me knew he knew. That he had some kind of x-ray vision and could see right through my flimsy clothes.

Maybe I could explain.

"Lee," my voice wobbled. 

"Put your mold in the fridge, Bunny."

He hadn't yelled, but I wish he had. His voice wouldn't have sounded so sinister. Every part of me shook as I followed his direction. I couldn't hide the whimper that came out of my mouth when pressed himself into my back and closed the door for me, nearly missing my fingers. 

"Strip."

Another order, another whimper. I removed my clothes, right there in the kitchen. The short curtain over the window above the sink was wide open. Our neighbors could see everything if they wanted to. 

He inspected me. His eyes scanned every inch of me, while a wolfish grin spread across his cheeks. 

"Hands on the counter."

I didn't try and hid my pathetic tears. I'd never been punished before. Following instructions was something I had always excelled at. I was always too scared of the consequences. Every part of me trembled with fear as I gripped the kitchen counter. 

The sound of his belts being removed made my breath hitch. I tried to apologize, to explain my actions, but he just shushed me. He didn't want my excuses. Warm leather touched my backside. 

"I think 15 is enough to nail home that I don't want you dressin' like a fuckin' whore."

With each crack against my skin, I sobbed my apologies out. I begged him to stop, told him I would throw away the shorts, I'd learned my lesson. 

"Not yet you haven't," the belt was thrown behind him. "On your knees. You wanna dress like a slut Bunny, I'll treat ya like one."

He shoved his pants and briefs down to release his rock hard cock. Every part of me ached, my knees nearly giving out as I knelt on the linoleum. 

"Open those pretty lips."

My mouth was barely parted before he was shoving himself past my lips. I stumbled at the force of it and grabbed his thighs to steady myself. The salty, pungent taste of him invaded all my senses. I couldn't breathe, gagging around him only made him force me down harder. Fresh tears fell from my eyes. He taunted me between grunts of pleasure. I was his slutty Bunny. A whore he owned and could fuck as he pleased. Naughty bunnies get punished, but if I just kept my mouth around him all would be forgiven. 

I thought I was going to pass out or throw up when he stilled halfway in my mouth. Hot seed filled my mouth, pushing me more towards getting sick. 

"Swallow all of it."

I did as I was told, forcing it down my throat and into my stomach of knots. Even as he removed his soft cock from my mouth, he pressed my face to his body. His fingers smoothed over my hair as I continued to cry and apologize while I clung to him.

"I know," he cooed. "All is forgiven. You're still my good lil housewife, Bunny Baby."

🍓

Today was my birthday. I still couldn't sit right. Lee had taken the afternoon off. I was grateful when he left this morning. He was more excited for my birthday than I was, racing out of the house after giving me a breath-stealing kiss. 

He'd been doing that more since my punishment in the kitchen. Being affectionate, keeping his hands on some part of me while he was home. Last night had me sit on his lap the whole evening to read to him. He even rubbed lotion over my skin after my bath, massaging tender swollen bruises. It was like he was trying to say sorry, but the tent in his briefs reminded me that he enjoyed my pain.

Lee came home in time for lunch. The door slammed shut, the sound of shoes and belt being set in their place was followed by the sound of bags rustling. I met him at the doorway, wearing my daisy dress like he'd requested this morning. A hungry kiss was planted on my lips. 

I plated up cold cut sandwiches and Waldorf salad and poured fresh lemonade into glasses for us. We ate in silence, his eyes never leaving mine. After I washed up, he gave his first command. 

"Go wait in the bedroom, Bunny."

My feet padded across the linoleum, through the carpet in the living room, and into our shared room. I sat on the edge of the bed, nervously picking at my fingers clasped together in my lap. My understanding of what was going to happen was vague. Whispered rumors in the girl’s bathrooms at school left much to be desired now. 

Rustling and clinking in the hallway brought me back to attention. Lee brought in three bags, two large ones and one smaller one, and the bottle of strawberry wine with two glasses. The bags were placed by my feet and the bottle on the nightstand. He poured two glasses, the deep pink liquid swirled in the cut crystal. One glass was given to me. We clinked them together, Lee offering a hushed ‘happy birthday’ over the rim and me trying not to tremble so much. 

“Open your presents Bunny,” he leaned back against the headboard. 

I set my glass on the nightstand and opened the first large bag. Inside was a lovely baby blue dress. The collar was decorated with matching blue trim and thin delicate pleats. In the second large bag was another dress, this one was green and plaid. My fingers ran across the soft material, trying to come up with the right words. 

“Thank you, Lee,” I leaned towards him to place a short, nervous kiss on his lips. The taste of the wine lingered between us. 

“The other gift is more of a wedding present.”

That wolfish grin was back and my cheeks flared bright red. I carefully folded the dresses and replaced them in their bags. My trembling fingers gingerly removed the pink tissue paper from the small bag. Delicate, lacy underwear.

“Go put that on for me, Bunny.”

A pit formed in my stomach. It didn’t make sense, the man had seen me naked, touched every part of me by now, had used me for his pleasure. What made the lingerie so different? When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I saw what made this different. He was a wolf, dressing up his bunny to eat me. The sheer fabric stretched tightly across the weight of my breasts. The two pieces left nothing to the imagination. The stripes that decorated my bottom seemed more vibrant under the delicate material.

“Look at you Bunny Baby, all dressed up for her husband.”

He was laid out on the bed in just his briefs. Again, this wasn’t the first time I’d seen Lee this undressed before, but now everything was different. His erection strained in his underwear. When he licked his lips, a shudder ran down my spine. He may have nibbled at me before, but now he knew he would be eating me whole. Any pretenses were gone. Lee was a predator, and I was his prey. 

The last of the wine in his glass was downed in a single gulp. A motion I mimicked out of fear. He beckoned me forward with a simple crook of his finger. Like the day in the backyard, he manhandled me until I was in the position he desired. I straddled his spread legs, his cock pressed against my center. 

“So pretty for me,” he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

Again like the day in the yard, Lee tried to devour me. His tongue thrust into my mouth. His hands groped my chest, squeezing and tugging to the point of pain. 

“Take off my briefs.” 

Once I had removed his underwear and thrown them in the direction of the hamper, I was directed to lay on my back. He caged me in. His naked body pressed into mine. My hands fisted into the sheets when he pulled the panties to the side. Two fingers parted my dewy petals.

“Always knew you were a naughty girl, Bunny. Let’s just see how much, huh?”

That was my warning to his assault. Two thick fingers were shoved inside me. My eyes squeezed shut, embarrassment and pain shot through me. He pulled them out, only to push them back into me. He kept up a steady rhythm as he mouthed at my breasts. He suckled and bit over the fabric until it was damp and my nipples peaked.

The sounds he drew from were even more embarrassing than my body's reaction to him. One choked moan followed another while he used his hands and mouth on me. When his thumb brushed over my bud, I nearly came off the bed, a high pitched whimper running across my tongue. 

“Fuck, I ain’t waitin’ anymore, I need to feel that wet pussy around my cock.”

Lee ripped his glistening fingers from me. I watched with wide eyes as he put those fingers in his mouth, groaning like a starved man. 

“Damn, Bunny Baby, you taste sweeter than a strawberry.”

To prove his point, he kissed me. In matching thrusts with his tongue, he slammed into me. His mouth absorbed my cry. It was like he was trying to split me in half. The force of his body carving out space in me mixed with stinging pain in my bruised backside. Tears flowed from me. 

“Please,” I gasped, jerking away from his kiss. “It hurts, please.”

“Oh, Bunny we’re just getting started.”


End file.
